Ash Ketchum's Runaway Cousin
by Lorea02
Summary: Ash has a cousin who is unknown to him. He don't even know her name or her wherabouts. Nicola is bent on finding her cousin after running away this far and she is determined...


Chapter 1: Running away.

Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the reflection in the full-length mirror. My reflection. I could still remember the memory of my mother. Even though, she has already passed on, my merciless father still forbid me to go and visit my mother's grave. My father was the Gym Leader of the town. Everyone tried their very best to keep away from him. And me...

I was friendless. I had no one except my trusty and only friend, Amber. She's a Vulpix. Her innocent gray eyes would always fill my broken heart with warmth whenever I looked at her. My father cares for nothing except his pokemon. He did not care if I had already eaten. He did not care if I was lonely or miserable. Sometimes, I wonder if my father was also suffering and tried to keep away from me. More tears rolled down my pale face. I could still remember her last words before she died...

"Find Ash Ketchum...your destiny awaits you in his hands for his your...cousin. "

She took one last long look at me and smiled. Then...her head fell back and she was dead...

I tucked my legs in and wept harder. The only thing that makes me happy beside Amber was the ability...it was telekinesis. I had the gift of telekinetic when my mother died.

Now, I'm fourteen years old. For a fourteen-year-old girl, I have frail and skinny body with a pastel face. My blonde hair had become pale over the years and had already lost its shine. All had changed except my mauve eyes. It was still vivid and innocent.

I woke up from a deep slumber. I faced the mirror once again but turned away after a moment or two. I hated myself. My poor little Amber who had no proper place to sleep, was sleeping near my side on the floor. I felt the tears threatening to fall once again as I looked at the sleeping form of my Vulpix. She was curled up in a small little ball. Amber was shivering with the cold as it was snowing outside. I, myself, was trembling. I took my nearly torn blanket from my legs and gently wrapped her with it. She mewed softly and snuggled in. I smiled and placed my arms around my body to keep myself warm. No matter how hard I tried to sleep, I failed as I was shivering uncontrollably and was afraid that I would freeze after the night was over. My teeth started to chatter as I curled into a ball just beside Amber.

My mother's words were still ringing in my mind.

Your destiny awaits you in his hands... 

Then...the craziest idea came to my head. I decided to run away. I hated this town and this place. I vowed that I would never, ever come back to this horrible place.

Forgetting about the cold, I got up slowly and went over to my nearly broken desk. I took out a tattered cloth and started to search for a pen or anything that I could find. But all I could find was a rusty pin lying behind my desk.

I pricked my finger with the pin and winced in pain. With the blood...I could write...

Dear Daddy,

I'm sorry that I ran away from home but I wish to start my life all over again. Daddy, I'm already fourteen and would be able to take good care of myself, now. I hope that you'll forgive me for my mistakes. Don't search for me, for I'll be off on my own with Amber.

Love,

Nicola.

Cradling Vulpix in my arms, I walked towards the forest without a sense of direction. The gentle snow was turning into a blizzard. I held my poor frozen Vulpix with all my remaining strength. Her gray eyes were closed and she looked gravely ill.

"Hang on, Vulpix. We're getting you to a Pokemon Center, "I reassured her, inwardly. Now, I wished that Amber had a pokeball so she could rest and get warm, without having to suffer along with me. I could teleport ourselves to the nearest Pokemon Center but my power was underdeveloped.

I walked aimlessly but with determination.

"Mother, please guide us, "I prayed, silently, hoping that my mother could hear my prayer.

My lungs were on fire, as I could not breathe. My skinny legs were aching with fatigue. I did not care neither did I stop for a breath.

I looked at Amber and felt a wave of fresh determination and compassion too. I could not hear her breathing. Just as I was about to fall, I saw a building up ahead...

Thinking that it was a Pokemon Center, I ran blindly.

The automatic glass doors slid open to welcome me in. An aroma of food and medicine greeted my nose. I stepped into the building and instantly I felt warm. A woman wearing a nurse uniform with red hair and raven eyes came up to me.

"Please, miss. I need your help. Amber is nearly on the verge of dying! "I told her breathlessly and then I fainted...

When I came too, a pink pokemon wearing a nurse cap stood at my side. It was a Chansey.

It carried my sleeping Amber and laid it beside me. I looked at it with great adoration in my mauve eyes.

"Don't worry, your Vulpix is just fine, now and fortunately, you brought her just in the nick of time, "the woman who had greeted me, earlier, informed me. I smiled, weakly in reply.

"Why didn't you place it in a pokeball? "the woman demanded in more serious tone.

"Because I have none, "I whispered, sadly. The woman's eyes softened.

"Here this is a set of pokeball for you, "she said, placing six scarlet pokeballs on the bedside table.

"Thank you very much, nurse...um-uh, "I began stopped mid sentence. She smiled.

"I'm Joy. Nurse Joy. "

I nodded in reply. I felt my eyelids drooping with fatigue and sleep. I tilted my head and fell right into a deep slumber...


End file.
